Suavecito
by Cami.Moon
Summary: SONGFIC cuando escuche esta cancion pense en ellos, espero que lo disfruten


Lamentablemente ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo para mis fics, HP es de J.K. Rowling su escritora y creadora.

Cuando escuche esta canción, enseguida pensé en esta pareja, no sé por qué pero es así, les dejo el fic.

SUAVECITO

**Suavecito me pusiste todo en su lugar,****  
****suavecito, como un juego para armar,**

Cuando la vi en aquella vieja casa, tratando de aclararle a mi ahijado, que yo no había asesinado ni a James ni a Lily, mi corazón (si es que en ese momento creía tenerlo) aleteo cual ave tratando de volar, cuando la vi defendiendo a Harry, me pareció una pequeña leona cuidando a su cachorro y sentí que había llegado la pieza que le faltaba a mi maltratado corazón.

**Empezaste corrigiendo males al azar,****  
****como al barro el alfarero, como brisa de aguacero,****  
****conquistaste… Suavecito.**

Después que nos persiguieran los dementores y me atraparan en aquella torre yo esperaba mi muerte, porque el que te besaran los dementores equivalía a aquello, vinieron ellos Harry y ella, que con un hechizo me libero de aquella prisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso un tiempo y cuando la vi nuevamente (porque el haberla visto en su cuarto año y yo estando impresentable NO CUENTA) acababa de llegar a Grimmauld Place y la salude, ella se sonrojo, quise abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, me derretía aquella inocencia y sabiduría que había en sus ojos, ella me correspondió al saludo sonriendo tímidamente y repitiendo aquel "Señor Black" la corregí automáticamente.

**Colocaste besos justamente en el lugar,****  
****suavecitos, cirugía para curar,****  
****las heridas que dejó el pasado sin sanar,****  
****y en el caos de mi infierno instalaste tu gobierno,****  
****y arrasaste… Suavecito.****  
**

Durante aquel tiempo ella pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo cada libro que se posaba delante de sus dulces ojos, uno de esos días ella no alcanzaba la estantería más alta, yo entre en su santuario y colocándome detrás de ella le alcance el libro que quería, ella voltio y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, ella dio un débil gracias y beso suavemente mis mejillas, luego salió de la biblioteca y yo quede como un idiota tocando mis mejillas y sonreí tan genuinamente que cuando Remus entro solo movió su cabeza asintiendo.

**Suavecito,****  
****fuiste casi imperceptible,****  
****sin prisas de a poquito,****  
****colocaste tu bandera inamovible.**

**Suavecito,****  
****fuiste tan demoledora,****  
****pasito con pasito,****  
****tu paciencia arrolladora me salvó.****  
****Suavecito.**

Sufrí y como lo hice, cuando Harry y ella se fueron a Hogwarts me sentí tan vacío, la alegría me falto y una enorme tristeza me inundo, el no ver a mi ahijado quizás por cuanto tiempo y Hermione, por Merlín, no vería sus sonrisas ni sus ojitos, no escucharía sus regaños y sus susurros cuando leía. Mi viejo amigo era el único que sabía la verdad y no decía nada, él nunca lo hacía, porque el más que nadie sabe que si amo es intensamente.

**Suavecito fue ganando con saber perder,****  
****suavecito, sin afanes de imponer,****  
****con la calma que viene del tacto de mujer,****  
****como huella de gaviota, como se forma una gota,****  
****me atrapaste… Suavecito.**

**Me aceptaste como un cero izquierdo y sin valor,****  
****me peleaste, sin nada a tu favor,****  
****con la suavidad con la que se mueve un rumor,****  
****como el paso de un anciano con paciencia de artesano,****  
****me salvaste… Suavecito.**

Creí que no la volvería a ver, pero el accidente de Arthur fue la oportunidad ella, Harry y los Weasley se quedaron para navidad después que Arthur se recuperó, aquel día 25 de diciembre, ella llego a mi habitación con un regalo, toco tan suave que por un momento no creí haber escuchado, aun así ella entro y con sus mejillas sonrojadas me tendió su regalo al abrirlo me sorprendí, era un retrato de James, Lily, Remus y Harry cuando apenas era un bebe. En ese momento sentí lagrimas caer por mis ojos y ella se acercándose a mí me abrazo para luego besar mis lágrimas y depositar un suave beso en mis labios, para después susurrar "te quiero" se separó de mí y me sonrió tan hermosamente que dolía.

**Suavecito,****  
****fuiste casi imperceptible,****  
****sin prisas de a poquito,****  
****colocaste tu bandera inamovible.**

**Suavecito,****  
****fuiste tan demoledora,****  
****pasito con pasito,****  
****tu paciencia arrolladora conquistó.****  
****Suavecito.**

En respuesta la bese tan despacio e intenso que disfrute sus labios más de 4 veces, la arrastre hasta mi cama y la recosté para seguir besándola, en su frente, su cabello, mejillas, mandíbula, cuello, sus pequeñas manos y esta vez ella dijo fuerte –te amo- yo le susurre en su oído –yo también mi pequeña leona- ese mismo día recibí dos regalos aquel retrato y la inocencia de ella. La desvestí y ame lentamente disfrutando sus dulces gemidos y suspiros, de su calidez, ambos llegamos juntos y después ella se durmió abrazada a mi pecho, esto era lo que yo deseaba, ver mi pequeña leona conmigo, amándola y siendo solo de ella.

FIN

Bueno revews? Avadas, Crucios, Varitas de regaliz?

Prometo actualizar mi otro fic "SOLO TU Y YO" un sirius x Hermione

Nos vemos!


End file.
